Jeice
Jheese (or Jeice in the FUNimation dub) is one of the Ginyu Special Force who work for Frieza and an antagonist of the Namek Saga. He is the only one of average height, and had red skin, long white hair, and speaks with a Scottish accent, which he changes for an Australian accent once FUNimation takes over for voice acting in Episode 54. He often fights alongside Burter. He is a Branch from the Planet of the same name. He was voiced by Jason Liebrecht. History When Frieza called the Ginyu Force over to take the Dragon Balls back from Vegeta, Jeice brought Frieza a scouter case. After Son Goku defeated Reacoom, Jeice and Butta fought Goku but were unable to even damage him at all, with Goku deflecting Jeice's ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, as if it were a beach ball. After Goku easily defeated Butta, Jeice ran away to get Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was furious with Jeice for running away and nearly fired him before they both returned to the battlefield. During the fight, Ginyu was chasing after Goku at one point, and Jeice tried to help by attacking the Saiyan, giving Ginyu the chance he needed to catch Goku. However, Ginyu released him, telling Jeice that he did not need his help, threatening to kill him if he interfered again. After Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, he and Jeice headed over to Frieza's spaceship where Ginyu fought Krillin and Son Gohan. However, as Ginyu's power level went down from not knowing how to use Goku's body, Ginyu found himself at a disadvantage and asked Jeice for help, but Vegeta stepped in before he could. Jeice crushed his scouter after reading Vegeta's power level at a high level, undoubtedly higher than his own. Jeice fought Vegeta, and the battle briefly moved inside Frieza's spaceship. Vegeta had the upper hand, and soon tired of toying around with him. He kicked Jeice away and shattered his ribs with a kidney shot. Before Jeice could recover from the attack, Vegeta held out his hand in front of Jeice's face. Jheese begged for mercy but Vegeta completely destroyed him with an energy blast to the face. After his death, Jeice appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, as Kaio invited them to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Jeice and Burter fought Tenshinhan, who defeated them as they were using the Purple Comet Attack, sending them both to Hell. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Jeice appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, terrorizing the ogres and causing trouble in Hell. Goku and Pikkon came to stop them, and Goku defeated Jeice first by punching him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond. Later, Jeice, along with Recoome, Burter, Guldo, and Cell, was thrown onto the spike by Pikkon and locked up along with Frieza and King Cold in a cell. In the Kid Buu& Saga, Jeice was last seen alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. In Video Games Jheese appeared in several Dragon Ball video games including Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast. Powers and Abilities Power Level Jeice is stated to have a power level of 60,000 when combining his power with Burter's they have 95,000. Due to the fact that Frieza expected the Ginyu Force to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell), it is likely that Jeice increased to around 950,000. Gallery Images Lt. Jeice.JPG|Jeice Jeice (DBZ).png Trivia *A member of King Cold's crew, who was slain by Future Trunks on Earth, resembles Jheese closely. *Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jheese's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. *In the English dub, Jheese's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first, she thought his name was Juice. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "W" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. *His name is a parody of "Cheese" and the rest of the Ginyu Force are based on dairy products. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Comic Relief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Damned Souls Category:Affably Evil